1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computerized cards often referred to as xe2x80x9csmart cardsxe2x80x9d that include readable/writable memory and, more particularly, to a smart card and data handling techniques for recording and retrieving the identification, specifications, debit/credit, warranty/insurance, regulation, maintenance/service, and operations that may impact the value, structure, operation specifications or performance of a machine during its life-time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Credit/debit cards, automated teller machine (ATM) cards, and security identification (ID) cards are well known and in common use today. These cards typically have a magnetic strip containing user identification information that identifies the holder of the card. Upon being read by a conventional reader, the holder of the card is allowed access to credit, his/her funds at a bank, or a secure portion of the building, depending on the nature of the card. Smart cards differ from these other types of cards in that they can be updated to store new information or to change information that is no longer correct. Thus, smart cards would typically be used in applications where more than storage of user information is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,304 to Eisenmann discloses a smart card and smart card techniques for motor vehicle record administration. In Eisenmann, a smart card stores and updates a variety of different types of information that is unique to a particular motor vehicle operator. For example, the card, in addition to storing identification information such as driver""s license registration and motor vehicle registration, is designed to store and update information such as dates of environmental inspection for the car, number and time of traffic tickets, automobile insurance, highway toll account balance, and parking garage entry, exit, and account balances. The Eisenmann invention is specifically designed for managing and simplifying a particular individual""s records pertaining to his or her use of an automobile.
During the life-time of a machine from production to disposal it is subject to numerous transactions or events that can alter the operational specifications for which it was designed. Depending on the machine, currently, such information is maintained in a distributed form on paper records or disjointed electronic databases that are maintained by the makers, owners, operators or servicing agents of the machine. These records are often subject to physical or electronic loss and always require xe2x80x9cpurposivexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpositivexe2x80x9d actions on the part of the makers, owners, operators or servicing agents to record each transaction involving the machine. These records are also scarcely integrated in the machine or its immediate operating environment. Due to the fact that different types of information may be recorded by different servicing agents, these records are often incomplete, incompatible and subject to variations that complicate the record keeping and information retrieval of transactions involving the machine. Retrieving these records involves searches in multiple databases or files that are designed to serve the provider of the service rather than the machine itself or its owner/operator. It also, occasionally, involves dependence on parties that have a vested interest in determining or affecting the use or servicing necessary of the machine (e.g., the suppliers and service agents of the machine may have their own records on machines to assist them in tracking records, suggesting servicing operations etc.).
To achieve the purpose of better use of machinery and to serve the interest of the owner, operator, service provider or manufacturer of such machinery, it is be desirable to have an independent system which fully contains all information that may impact the maintenance and operation of the machine during its life-time. Such a system should desirably be effortless to the owner(s), servicing agent(s), and point(s) of interaction of this machine with human operated or automated systems. Furthermore, this system should desirably be able to notify the owner of necessary maintenance/service operations which may affect its designed performance, warranty/insurance etc. Most conveniently, such a system should be integrated into the machine (where feasible) or be of small physical size requiring no effort to carry on the part of the owner/operator. Furthermore, it is desirable for such system to serve the best interest of the owner/operator of the machine by having immediate and concise access to information without the dependence on other parties such as service providers that may have vested interest in the choices of handling aspects of machine operation. It may also be appreciated that a well maintained record of a machine can significantly improve its operation during its life-time and can lead to financial and material savings, value preservation, in addition to maintaining performance close to its designed specifications.
It is an object of this invention to provide a smart card for storage and retrieval of information pertaining to the identification and life history of a particular machine or machines associated with the smart card, wherein the smart card can be updated with each event or transaction.
According to the invention, a computer readable/writable smart card is used for the book-keeping of maintenance, service and operational records of a machine during its life time. Preferably, a smart machine card (SMC) is associated with one or more machines at the time of purchase/production and is initialized with relevant identification and servicing information so that the complete life history of the specific associated machine can be tracked; however, a new smart card can be associated with an existing machine after purchase/production for tracking all future events in the life of the particular associated machine by providing the smart card with identification and servicing information. The smart machine card is equivalent to the machine owner/operator""s summary of significant events in the life-time of a machine. Maintenance services and operations that are deemed to have the potential to alter the performance specifications of the machine or benefit the machine or its operators are recorded on the smart machine card. The smart machine card can also hold a debit/credit value associated with the machine, information about relevant regulated performance, warranty/insurance information, and a variety of other information. The smart machine card is used in conjunction with a smart machine card reader/writer using physical or wireless communication protocol to record information pertinent to transactions. The smart machine card may also interface to a computer-based reader/writer that produce an electronic or printed output representing the plurality of the contents of the card and information deemed to affect the intended performance of the machine.